Prologue (Battlefield Hardline)/Transcript
Opening Cutscene The cutscene starts off in the interior of a prisoner bus, with a guard walking through the aisle holding an 870P Magnum. Prison Bus Guard: Gaze upon this fine country of ours while you can, gentlemen. It's gonna be your last decent view for a while. The camera cuts to a shot of the game's protagonist, Nicholas "Nick" Mendoza, sitting all by himself away from the other prisoners. Guard: Nicholas Mendoza. (chuckles) Shit. Guy like you's really gotta fuck up to land here with me. Nicholas "Nick" Mendoza: You might wanna secure that weapon, Deputy, before one of these "gentlemen" takes it off you. Guard: I always enjoy seein' dirty cops end up on my bus. It reminds me... the system works. (walks away from Nick) Enjoy the ride... "Detective". The cutscene fades to black before fading in to another scene, one of a hallway with two police detectives, Nick and his partner Carl Stoddard, walking down it. MIAMI, FLORIDA Three years earlier The change in time explains why Nick (when he was still a detective) looks clean-shaven and nicer compared to earlier in the cutscene. Carl Stoddard: (points to nearby door) All right, this is the one. Nick and Stoddard take positions on both sides of the door before gameplay starts. Raid The Hotel Stoddard: Ahh... this shouldn't take very long. What do you say we bag these guys and go grab some lunch? Nick: Uh, yeah, okay. I know a decent Cuban place around the corner. Stoddard: Cuban? Jesus Christ, Nick, you're in Vice now. You can afford better than beans and rice. Nick: Seriously? Beans and rice. Why don't you let me order for you. Stoddard: Here's an idea... I pick the place, eh? I promise, you'll never go back to eating plantains ever again. Nick: You ever had Cuban food? Stoddard: I think you should take the lead this time, all right? Hit with authority, check your corners, find our guy and we take 'em down before anyone even thinks about going for their gun. Nick: Yeah. I've done this before. Stoddard: Not with me you haven't. All right. Let's roll. Use your big boy voice. Nick turns on his flashlight on one hand, with a 92FS on his other hand, and knocks on the door. Nick: Police! We're coming in! Suspect #1: (on the other side of the door) Oh SHIT, it's the goddamn cops... fuckin' bag over there, grab it! Put those fucking drugs in the toilet! Nick then kicks in the door and enters the room with Stoddard, weapons drawn. In the room are four suspects sitting around a table. Nick: Police! Stoddard: Nobody move! Nobody move! Let me see those hands! Nick: Get your hands where I can see 'em! Up where I can see 'em! The suspects stand up with their hands in the air. Nick: Move back and away from the table! Suspect #2: You just knocked on the wrong door. The player then takes control of Nick, as he points his flashlight at each suspect. Suspect #2: How 'bout we work this out? Suspect #3: How 'bout the light outta my face, yeah? Stoddard: Nick, cuff these guys. Let's get the hell outta here. Nick: Okay. Nick begins to handcuff one of the suspects. Nick: Keep those hands on your hand and turn around slowly. Slowly. Nice and easy. Suspect #2: You're makin' a big mistake. Nick: We're all friends now. Nick handcuffs the suspect and moves on to another. Nick: Ok, spin around. Nothing sudden. Suspect #3: This is fuckin' bullshit. You know it, it's a fuckin' joke. I'll be out by the morning, cop... you fuckin' know it. Nick: Yeah? That pile of coke says otherwise. Out from the washroom comes a female suspect with a shotgun. Female Suspect: Fuck you! Nick: Oh shit, Stoddard, gun! Get down, down, cover! Stoddard: Take cover! Nick and Stoddard open fire on all five suspects, who try to get their guns out. However, they are all killed by the two detectives as the table with the drugs and money also gets destroyed in the process. Nick: Jesus Christ... that got outta hand fast... Stoddard: What the fuck was that? You didn't check the door? Nick: Hey, I'm the one making arrests! You're supposed to watch the room! Stoddard: Yeah. Just check the bodies. See if you can figure out what the hell they were up to. Gather Evidence As Nick and Stoddard search the room for evidence, the former notices a wallet near the female suspect's body. He picks it up and checks its contents. Nick: Bingo... Stoddard: Yeah? What have we got? Nick: Wallet. ID. Anyone you know? Stoddard: Nope, dead end. Too bad there's nobody left to interrogate. Just as the two detectives look around the room, the door starts to open. Shea Dorsett: Hey, I was tired of burgers so I got Cuban... Anybody hungry? Nick: Hey, stop right there! Dorsett: Oh shit! The last remaining suspect, Shea Dorsett, drops the food and starts running away from Nick and Stoddard. Stoddard: Get after him. Go, go! Nick: I got him! Chase The Suspect Nick runs out of the room to chase Dorsett through the hotel. Nick: Stay where you are! Hands up! You're just making this worse! Dorsett then jumps out of a window, and enters his orange Muscle Car at the parking lot down below before driving away. Nick: Damn it! Stoddard, downstairs! Now! Nick and Stoddard quickly exit out of the hotel and get into their Police Interceptor to continue the chase. The former is driving the car. Stoddard: You've had pursuit training, right? Nick: Yeah. Maintain distance. Try not to kill anyone. Stoddard: (to Nick) Fuck it. Forget all of it. We want him stopped, now! (to dispatcher) We're heading North on Mateo, requesting backup! Turnin' left on Crocker from Mateo... intersection clear! Dispatcher: (over the radio) 10-4, officer. Requesting backup on Mateo and Crocker. All units please advise. Stoddard: Closer. Nick and Stoddard continue chasing Dorsett through the streets of Miami, avoiding many civilian vehicles along the way. Stoddard: Come on, floor it! The chase goes further, both through a construction site and the streets. Stoddard: All right, enough. We gotta take this guy down! Nick: Wait... wait 'til I get closer! Two Police Cruisers block the road in front of Dorsett, forcing him to turn left. Nick and Stoddard are able to get close enough to Dorsett in order to take out his car. Nick: Stoddard, now! Stoddard uses his HK45CT to take out the right rear tire of Dorsett's muscle car, causing it to roll over multiple times into a wreckage. Nick: Holy shit! Nick and Stoddard then exit their car to approach Dorsett. Make The Arrest Stoddard: Stay where you are! We got you, you son of a bitch! Don't do anything stupid. Nick takes Dorsett out of his badly damaged car. Dorsett: Aaah, come on! Nick: You have the right to remain silent... Dorsett: Fuck you, man. You ain't got shit on me. Nick: Oh, you've heard this before, huh? Nick smashes Dorsett onto the roof of his car before the camera cuts to black. Ending Cutscene The camera then cuts to a view of Miami in the evening as the song "Karma" by Jamie N Commons starts to play. ELECTRONIC ARTS presents The next scene is a pair of police officers making an arrest on a man as his friends watch him. a VISCERAL GAMES production Afterwards, scenes of drugs on the table, Stoddard pointing out the areas of a blueprint to a pair of SWAT operators, a dead body covered by a yellow tarp with evidence markers all around it, and Nick opening a briefcase full of money are shown. starring NICHOLAS GONZALEZ Nick is then shown opening the door to his boss' office, then walking out of a mall in the rain, and talking in a car. KELLY HU Khai Minh Dao is then introduced afterwards with scenes of her driving a car, standing around in an empty office, and hiding in a closet alongside Nick. TRAVIS WILLINGHAM Stoddard is then shown drinking a cup of coffee on his desk, next to the door from earlier in the episode, and walking around a mansion. BENITO MARTINEZ Julian Dawes is the next character introduced, talking to Nick in a couple of scenes. ADAM J. HARRINGTON Tyson Latchford is shown standing next to a car at night, and walking around a roof of a building wearing a window-washer's outfit. EUGENE BYRD Marcus Boone is then shown popping out behind Nick and Tyson in a car, showing off a pair of blueprint to Nick, and talking in a diner. guest starring ALEXANDRA DADDARIO Dune Alpert is shown coming out of a garage, and talking angrily to someone else. DAVID DESANTOS Tap Milstein is shown sitting on a couch in front of Nick and Khai, then getting handcuffed by Nick. FRED TATASCIORE Tony Alpert is shown waving his .44 Magnum around. and MARK ROLSTON Neil Roark is shown walking into a room with a bunch of his men, and then talking through a monitor. The scene where Nick kicks down the door is shown again, in which the door opens to a flashing police siren. This transitions to a wet road reflecting the light off the police sirens, and then a Patrol Helicopter flying over a desert with its spotlight on. It then cuts to a view of the industrial laundromat from the map Growhouse, then a view of Los Angeles as the camera moves behind a hill, and finally a street with police cruisers on it as a Police Interceptor drives by. Episode Ends Category:Transcripts of Battlefield Hardline